Episode 9
Love You Till I Die, Love Even Your Lies (死ぬまで愛して ウソまで愛して, Shinu Made Aishite Uso Made Aishite) is the 10th episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Subaru Amanohara *Haruto Bouida *Bellnoa *Nona *Ozma Synopsis While Haruto's friendship with Bellnoa and Subaru grows stronger, Nona has an ominous dream that makes her worried for her future with Haruto. As a result, she does what she can to draw Haruto's affections to her, but... Summary Haruto made a headphones for Subaru and helped Bellnoa choose a game they played, which was making Nona angry as he was spending time with others and not her. But Ozma reminded her that he made a bed for her, that resembles her comfortable space probe bed. Subaru then suggested they can keep doing otaku stuff, playing game, etc, forever. thumb|200px|left|Old Haruto still playing games Years later, Haruto was old, but still playing games and Nona was assisting him. She reordered him the new anime, but was annoying he would still cheat on her with other anime characters, but in that moment Haruto died. But all ended up being a dream as Nona woke up and went to see Haruto crying. To comfort her, Haruto took her out and Subaru, Bellnoa and Ozma were left watching anime, not minding that Haruto went on a date with Nona. 200px|thumb|Nona getting the coin back Haruto brought Nona to an amusement part, and got on the roller coaster. After that Haruto told Nona that if he kept being an otaku until his death, he would not had regrets, but Nona started crying as he said same thing in her dream. Trying to change the subject from the dream, Haruto got her on the ferris wheel and brought her ice cream cone. He later took her to an arcade, as she was still feeling depressed. He got a rocket toy from an arcade, but Nona wanted a second one, so they both have same memento, Haruto agreed but dropped the coin under the machine and Nona retried it, so Haruto tried to get her a second rocket. thumb|200px|left|Nona and Haruto on a date On the next day, since Nona had another nightmare, Haruto took her out around different otaku shops and found a plastic model of their anime ship. On the next day, Nona said she had another nightmare and they went on another date. Subaru started worrying she may have a program error if she kept having nightmares, but Ozma wondered about that. Haruto and Nona were enjoying the night sky in the park and Haruto gave Nona some tea. His phone rang and it was Ozma, who told Haruto that Nona was lying about her dreams as she disabled her function of dreaming 2 days ago and she was probably okay after the amusement park. Haruto wondered why would she lie, and Ozma assumed it's because she wanted Haruto to make some fuss over her, but since lies are bad, she must not continue like that. As the same time, Nona was thinking she should stop, but having Haruto being double kinder to her now, she enjoyed it. Haruto told Ozma that he forgives her since they are wife and husband. As Haruto returned to Nona, she was bowing on her knees, as she overheard his conversation with Ozma and apologized. Nona kept apologizing in their apartment, even though Haruto told her it was okay. She then told him he can to whatever he wants to her until he is satisfied. Haruto then decided to cheat on her and asked Bellnoa and Subaru to go on a date and to see an anime movie in the theatre. That was a bit shocking for Nona, but then he invited her too and she happily agreed. Ozma then found a hot spring voucher in a letter.